


I'll be good

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Boy Jisung, Jisung calls Seungmin Daddy, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Piercings, Punishment, Tattoos, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Student Seungmin, han jisung - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Cocky fuck boy Jisung gets flustered when top student Seungmin flirts back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 356





	I'll be good

Seungmin sighed when he heard the loud laughter of none other than Han Jisung coming from outside the hall of their classroom. He pushed his glasses back as he continued reading his notes, tapping his pencil on the notebook with his other hand. “Ah, Mr. Kim.” Jisung says, sitting beside Seungmin and leaning on his side as he looked at Seungmin’s notes. “What’cha doing?” He asked and Seungmin exhaled through his nose.

He turns his head towards him, an unbothered expression on his face. “We have a quiz today.” He answered in a monotone voice before returning to his notes. Jisung cursed before taking his own notes out to read, but when he opened his notebook, it was incomplete. Seungmin could see Jisung look around out of the corner of his eye, but he focused more on his notes.

“Hey.” Jisung says, tapping Seungmin’s shoulder and Seungmin, now annoyed, turned his head with a raised eyebrow. “What?” He asked and Jisung gave him this cheeky grin he always had when he talked to Seungmin. “Can I borrow your notes, babe?” He asked and Seungmin scrunched up his face at the nickname. “No and don’t call me that.” Seungmin answered, turning his attention back to his notes and Jisung chuckled, poking his shoulder again.

Seungmin turned his head again. “Baby, please? I’ll take notes next time.” He said, still smiling at him cheekily and Seungmin rolled his eyes, smacking his notebook on Jisung’s chest. “Stop calling me that.” He said before leaning on his chair and taking his phone out to check his notifications. He was just scanning through his notes since he studied last night and giving his notes to Jisung was a way to stop the other from bothering him.

Ever since they met, Jisung has always found new ways of bothering him. He kept making sexual comments too that Seungmin got used to now. He was shocked by it at first and confused, but as Jisung kept doing it everyday, he’s just not fazed by it anymore. Seungmin checks his other notes after looking through his notifications, he takes his notebook out and reads through it.

Seungmin’s the top student of the school, always coming out on top and the students will always see him in the library or somewhere secluded with his notes. Sometimes he would be around his study group, drinking his favorite drink while reading his book. Jisung is known for being the loud, overly-confident and coffee-addict student in their school. He got around, but only few actually confirmed that they slept with him and Seungmin, for some reason, was bothered by that.

Their professor entered the classroom and Seungmin closed his notes before facing Jisung who was reading through it at a fast pace. “He’s here, give it back.” He said and Jisung looked up, pouting, but giving him his notebook back. The class went on, they had their quiz by the end of their class and Seungmin finished faster than the rest, handing his professor his work before heading out the door.

He has two hours of free period before his next class, so he decided to study in the library. He heads to the library, wanting some peace and quiet; in other words, somewhere Jisung would never enter. He has never seen Jisung there and it was the only place he could be away from him. Jisung might go there, but not for studying.

He never knew why Jisung only chose to bother him more than others. Maybe because they sat side by side with each other since the first day of school? Or maybe because Seungmin just never told him to stop? Whatever the reason is, it was too late to push him away, so he hid from him any chance he got. Seungmin pushes the library doors open, greeting the staff at the front before heading to the back.

Seungmin liked sitting at the back of the library since no one really goes there. Once he reached his spot at the back, near the window, he sat down. He starts taking his notebooks and books out, humming to himself while he does so. Only thirty minutes passed when he heard silent giggling coming from the only entrance to reach his spot and he looked up to see Jisung and someone from another class.

Seungmin stares at them, blinking. Jisung’s smirk grew before facing the student who was frowning at what Jisung said. The student left, stomping while Jisung walked over to his table. Seungmin cursed in his head for picking the library today while he flipped the book he was reading. “Are you seriously studying again?” He hears in a hushed tone beside him and Seungmin nods. “Yes, please go away.” He mutters, encircling a word that he found important.

Jisung pulls the chair back to sit down and Seungmin turns his head to look at him and the other stares back with the same cheeky smile he had before. Jisung is hot; a tattoo on his neck, piercings on his eyebrow, nose and his lower lip. He hates it and loves it at the same time because it fits Jisung so well. He saw Jisung glance at his lips and he rolled his eyes. “Are you not going?” Seungmin asked, turning his attention back to his book.

“Your lips would look good around my dick.” He heard Jisung say, voice confident and teasing. Seungmin inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Alright, he’s had enough. This wasn’t the only time Jisung made a comment like that, but he’s fed up. Seungmin turned his head, pushing up his glasses while looking at Jisung with a smirk on his face. “Yeah? They would look good when I eat your ass too.” He said, his smirk growing when Jisung’s lips parted in shock, eyes staring back at him.

He stayed like that for a few seconds and Seungmin snorted, shaking his head before he started fixing his stuff. Jisung stayed quiet, still processing what Seungmin just dropped on him, until Seungmin stood up, his stuff already back in his bag. He carries his bag on one shoulder, patting Jisung’s hair, making the other jump and look up at him with big eyes. Seungmin bends down a bit, their noses touching. “Be a good boy or I would fuck you anywhere on this campus.” He whispers before leaving a stunned Jisung.

Jisung stared out the window when Seungmin left him. He never thought he would hear such vulgar words from the other. It was so different from the soft, nerd-y look he always had. Seungmin’s light colored sweaters, his cute round glasses and bright smile when he's with his study group were all a facade. Jisung could see now that Seungmin's outside appearance is more than meets the eye.

Jisung liked messing with him, but now that Seungmin said something back, he didn’t know how to react. Should he tease him more to see if Seungmin meant what he said? He jumped when something fell on the floor and he looked up to see someone apologizing while getting a book.

Days passed and Seungmin finally got the peace he wanted. Jisung would be quiet around him, only poking his side for some notes or if he wanted to borrow something. Seungmin liked this Jisung, this Jisung who can’t look at him in the eyes and someone who keeps quiet when he gives him a stern look. But then Jisung started acting up again, giving him suggestive comments and touching his thigh instead of poking his shoulder like he always did.

"Jisung." Seungmin warned when Jisung shoved his face near his. They were in the classroom with other students and Seungmin was currently writing on his notebook and Jisung was trying to get a reaction out of him. "Yes~~?" He asked in a sing-song voice, his breath hitting his face and Seungmin turned his head with no hesitation. It seemed like everything stopped for Jisung, his eyes widened when he sees Seungmin's firm gaze at him. Their classmates seemed to notice too, murmuring to themselves as they stared. 

Seungmin glanced at his lips before looking at his eyes again. "Let's talk later." He said in a silent, authoritative voice and Jisung licked his dry lips before nodding and sitting back on his chair. Seungmin went back to his notes, pushing his round glasses back up like he didn't just make Jisung hard from his voice and his stare. The class started when their professor entered and ended just an hour later.

"Jisung, can you help me on something?" Seungmin asked, standing up and Jisung blinked at him, nodding like a lost puppy. He stood up as well, following Seungmin who was walking ahead of him. Seungmin tugs on his bag while he turns to the right, heading towards the auditorium. Most of the students don't go there since they liked the open space more. Jisung takes note of the way Seungmin walked so calmly, he doesn't know what he was planning. 

Will he do what he said he would?

Seungmin heads to the back, where the storage for props were and Jisung slows down. "W-what do you need help with?" He asked, stuttering while looking at the dark hallway that led to the storage door. Seungmin stopped walking and stayed like that for a moment before he turned around, facing Jisung. Jisung stepped back once when he noticed Seungmin look at him like he did in the classroom. 

Seungmin steps forward, like a predator hunting down its prey while Jisung continues on stepping back, his confidence going down by the second. "Didn't you understand what I said in the library?" Seungmin asked when Jisung hit a wall, Jisung held his breath when the other stood one step away from him. Jisung gulped, biting his lip as he looked around. "I-I thought you were joking, dude." Jisung says and Seungmin smirked, placing his bag down and taking a step towards him.

Jisung tried to back up more, but his back was already flat against the wall. Seungmin placed a hand beside his head while he placed his other to Jisung's jaw. "I was serious." Seungmin said in a low voice, gripping his cheeks, squeezing them together. Jisung whined, hands gripping Seungmin's brown fluffy sweater. Seungmin turned his head towards the hallway when he heard people talking. Jisung was about to speak when Seungmin pushed two fingers in his mouth.

Jisung moaned, eyes closing when he feels his warm fingers press down his tongue where his tongue piercing is. If Seungmin felt it, he made no reaction. Seungmin towered over him, covering him when the students passed by. But again, this part of backstage was non-existent to some. Jisung’s hard cock was aching in his jeans when Seungmin leaned into Jisung’s ear.

“Come back here after class.” Seungmin whispered, biting on his earlobe, tugging on his earring and Jisung whined quietly, still gripping Seungmin’s sweater. “So I can teach a brat like you how to behave properly.” He adds before taking his fingers out from Jisung’s mouth and stepping back. Jisung moans, trying to wrap his lips around Seungmin’s fingers again.

Jisung, still flabbergasted, opened his eyes to see Seungmin wipe his fingers on his jeans. “Take care of that.” Seungmin said, nodding towards Jisung’s boner before smirking and walking away, leaving Jisung stunned once again.

Jisung watched as Seungmin went on with his day like he does everyday, face buried in a book or he would be writing on his notebook while he himself was still trying so hard to keep his mind away from what happened and what was about to come. He still can’t believe how fast he submitted to him and why he did. Seungmin just gave off this different energy whenever they were alone and it heats his body up.

“Dude, why do you keep staring at him?” Felix asked beside him, his cheek pressing against his as Felix also looked at Seungmin. Jisung jumped, shoving Felix’s face away from him as he rolled his eyes. “I’m not.” He said and Felix squinted his eyes at him. “You were looking at him for a good minute.” He answered and Jisung scoffed, shaking his head. “I spaced out.” He answered back and Felix shrugged, nodding his head.

“Yeah, why would you even stare at Seungmin? He’s not your type.” Felix commented, eating his french fry. Jisung fakes a laugh, nodding his head as he takes a bite of his bread. Right. Seungmin is far from his type. _Right?_ Jisung’s type is someone who can keep him in place, someone who looks buff and intimidating. 

Jisung was about to put another fry in his mouth when his eyes met Seungmin’s dark ones. But it was only for a split second because Seungmin faced his friend, laughing and talking with them. Jisung placed his fry down and took his coke, drinking it down like it’s alcohol.

Seungmin is definitely his type. 

They finished the rest of their classes and Seungmin stopped Jisung from running by grabbing his arm tightly after their last class. Seungmin kept a smile while their classmates passed by before pulling Jisung to his side. “I have to meet Mr. Jung for a bit, you better be there when I come.” He whispered before giving him a sweet smile before leaving. Jisung held his head when he left, feeling a little whiplashed. That was too much to handle.

After a minute, he started walking. He kept walking and walking, thinking about going home and just hiding forever because he can’t let Seungmin in his head. He can’t accept that he even thinks about letting Seungmin have his way with him like this. When he looked up, he blinked, looking around with wide eyes. "Shit." He said when he noticed that he was in the same hallway that he and Seungmin walked in a while ago.

He started walking backwards to where the only entrance and exit for the storage was but his back bumped into someone. "Scared?" Seungmin's voice asked by his ear. Jisung felt a shiver run up his spine as he slowly turned around to face the other. "No, why would I be?" He asked, faking confidence, giving Seungmin a smile and Seungmin smiled back, raising a hand. Jisung jumped, his eyes shifting, when Seungmin placed it on his cheek. Seungmin exhaled through his nose, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Baby, you don't have to fake anything with me." Seungmin whispered, looking at his lips while gently gripping his cheeks like he did that morning. "Give in." He said, leaning closer and Jisung inhaled sharply. He could smell Seungmin's cologne and Seungmin's mint breath. Jisung started breathing heavily, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt. "Follow me." Seungmin whispered before shoving him to the side lightly. Jisung exhaled like he forgot how to breathe before he gulped, turning around and following Seungmin who unlocked the storage door with a key.

How did he get the key? Jisung doesn't know.

Once they entered, Seungmin locked the door and Jisung was slammed on the door, Seungmin had his thigh between his legs, making him moan. "You've been such a brat, lately." Seungmin says, pushing his knee into him and Jisung whined, dropping his bag on the side while Seungmin did the same. "I-I'm sorry." He whined out when Seungmin started giving his neck harsh kisses, biting on him. Seungmin placed his hands on Jisung's waist, pushing them on the wall when Jisung started grinding on him.

"No, no. You're not allowed to do that." He whispered, looking into his eyes. "You're here to be punished." He said and Jisung pouted, trying to move his hips, but Seungmin pushed him harder on the door. Jisung whimpered, his boner aching in his jeans. _That's so hot. How is he so strong?_ He thought. Seungmin smirked, returning to his tattooed neck and marking him up. Sucking on his sensitive spot before moving to another spot. "Daddy, please." Jisung whined out suddenly, hands gripping Seungmin's fluffy sweater again. 

Jisung froze while Seungmin continued licking over the hickies he made. "It's okay baby." He whispered, sliding a hand in Jisung's oversized shirt while kissing on his jaw. "Call me daddy." He adds, letting his thumb brush against his nipple. Jisung gasped at that, back arching from the door. "Please, I've never been this hard for someone." Jisung moaned out and Seungmin chuckled deeply, pulling away to take his top off and Jisung's throat dried up. "H-how.." He whispered, blinking and raising up his hand.

Seungmin takes his hand, guiding them to his built chest, sliding it down to his abs and his v-line. Jisung bit down his lower lip when Seungmin cups his boner from the outside with their hands. Seungmin exhales a bit while licking his lips. Seungmin lets go of his hand, letting Jisung feel him while he hovers his lips over his. "You're big." Jisung whispered and Seungmin nodded, paying no attention to his words before smashing his lips with his. Jisung moaned, Seungmin's lips were as soft as it looked and he could taste the mint that he took before.

Seungmin moans into the kiss too when he felt Jisung squeeze his hard on a bit. Jisung pulls back to take his top off and Seungmin starts kissing down his jaw and now his chest. He sucks on one nipple while playing with the other, pinching and brushing over them. Jisung was whining, his hand going to Seungmin's hair and the other gripping Seungmin's arm. "Daddy.." Jisung whined out when Seungmin bites harshly on his nipple. Jisung lets out a gasp when Seungmin spun him around harshly. "Ass out, baby." Seungmin orders and Jisung follows, sticking his ass out. He blushed, placing his forehead on the door as a way to cover his face.

Seungmin bites on his shoulder, his warm hands roaming Jisung's sides. "Such a good boy, listening to me." Seungmin says and Jisung inhales shakily, nodding his head. "But you've been bad lately, haven't you?" He asked, smacking Jisung's ass through his jeans and the other gasped, hand gripping the doorknob and the other laid flat on the door. "Answer me." Seungmin said, voice deeper than usual. Jisung shivered but he nodded before jumping and moaning when Seungmin smacked him again. "Words." 

Jisung gulped. "Y-yes daddy.." He answered and he could feel Seungmin's smirk on his shoulder blade. Jisung is so lost now, he just wanted to be good. He wanted to cum for Seungmin and be a good boy for him. Jisung would listen to him from here on out.

"Hm.. and bad boys deserve to get punished, right?" Seungmin asked again, unbuckling Jisung's belt. Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, nodding his head again. "Yes." He breathes out when Seungmin slides his hand in his pants, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock. "You're already wet." Seungmin states, giving his long cock two slow pumps. “Such a big cock, so useless owner.” He comments before taking his hand off to slide his pants down to his thighs. 

Jisung was blushing, his cheeks and ears were burning red when Seungmin kneels behind him. His hole was clenching around nothing when Seungmin blew on it. Seungmin smacked his ass and Jisung moaned, back arching. He groaned when he feels Seungmin's tongue licking outside his hole while spreading his ass. Seungmin buries his face deeper when he slides his tongue in him, moaning as well. Jisung claws on the door, knees buckling, but Seungmin smacked his ass again. "Stay still." He commanded before he continued to eat his ass.

Jisung was whining, lips parted and eyebrows knitted together. "Fuck.." He gasped out when Seungmin bites on his ass. He feels Seungmin stand up and he turns his head to see him taking his pants off, his cock standing high and proud. "Take that off and face me." Seungmin states and Jisung followed, taking the rest of his pants off and facing him. Seungmin placed a hand around himself and stood in front of Jisung.

This was the first time that Jisung saw Seungmin in this new environment and it was so hot. Seungmin's thick cock and his toned body was so different from his soft lips and round glasses. "You have lube, don't you?" He asked and Jisung nodded, eyeing Seungmin's cock hungrily. “C-can I.." Jisung trails off before kneeling down when he sees Seungmin nod his head. "Good boy, you want daddy to feel good?" He asked and Jisung opened his mouth like a dog while nodding.

"Yes, please." He says in almost a whisper and Seungmin smiles, patting his cheek with his cock. "Look at you, asking so nicely." Seungmin comments, laughing when Jisung tried catching his cock with his mouth. All his cockiness and his confidence were thrown out the window now that he has seen Seungmin like this. 

Seungmin pushed his tip between his lips, tongue digging his cheek while he continued sliding his cock. Jisung opens his mouth wider, letting him go deeper. They both moaned when Seungmin had all his cock in Jisung's warm mouth. Seungmin could feel his lip and tongue piercing on his length and he moans again. He starts moving his hips while Jisung holds on his thighs. Jisung made sure to lick every inch of his cock while Seungmin used his mouth. The other grips on his hair and held it in place before thrusting repeatedly in his mouth, making him gag a bit.

Seungmin moaned, head tilting back and pushing up his fogged up glasses. "This doesn't get you off your punishment, you brat." He said in a groan and Jisung's cock twitched at that, loving the new nickname. He moans around him, sending vibrations on his cock and Seungmin hums, slowly down his thrusts. He pulled out and smacked his tip on Jisung's tongue. He stopped before he manhandled Jisung to stand up and turn him around again. "Where's your lube?" He asked, biting on his other shoulder blade. "B-bag." He said, clearing his throat.

Seungmin smacked the back of his thigh. "Don't move." He said and Jisung nodded while Seungmin looked through his bag. After digging through his clothes and one notebook, he found it. Seungmin put some lube on his fingers on his right hand and Jisung bit his lip as he waited. The other slides one finger in and Jisung moans, bending his back to push his ass out more. "You're not allowed to cum." Seungmin instructed, moving his finger in Jisung's warm hole. Jisung moved his hips and he got a smack on his left ass. "You're not allowed to move."

Jisung sobbed, fighting every urge to move. He needs more; more fingers, more spanks, more of Seungmin. He could feel the other's built chest on his back and soft bites on his shoulder. "Daddy.. please, I'll be good." Jisung moaned out when Seungmin added a second finger, scissoring him open.

"Don't you think it's too late now, baby?" Seungmin asked, pushing his fingers deeper and the tips of his fingers brushed up against his prostate. Jisung's toes curled in his shoes while he gasped and his thighs shook. "Will you really be good for me?" Seungmin adds, reaching around and gripping the base of Jisung's cock.

Jisung whined, his eyes closing and his hands turning into fists above his head. "Yes!" Jisung moaned out when Seungmin pressed a third finger in. He stayed as still as he could, keeping himself up thanks to the door that was in front of him. "Really?" Seungmin asked, smacking his ass as he buried his fingers more into him.

"Because I can do a lot of things if you're a good boy." He adds, making Jisung's knees almost give out, but he caught himself. "Yes daddy, I'll be good." He answered, mind blank, just thoughts of Seungmin doing many things to him ran through his mind. “I’ll be good.” He repeated.

Seungmin nods, finally pumping his cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. He gathered the pre-cum that escaped his tip and he jerked him off. Jisung moaned, cheek on the door as he felt Seungmin move his fingers in him too. "Don’t forget my rules; no cumming and no moving." Seungmin states as he continued pleasuring Jisung slowly. He pumps his cock steadily, squeezing it once in a while with one hand and spreading his ass with the other, hitting his prostate sometimes. 

Jisung's legs were shaking, he was drooling on the door and his cock was leaking all over Seungmin's hand, making it easier to pump his cock. Seungmin was leaving hickies all over his shoulders too, which didn't help in trying to keep his mind straight. He was close to cumming and Seungmin could tell from the tears that Jisung had on his cheeks and the way he was shaking from his touch.

"Seung-daddy.." Jisung sobbed out, biting his lower lip as he released more pre-cum. "I need your cock, please." He begged, yet he still didn't move, afraid that Seungmin wouldn't give it to him. But Seungmin was as needy as he was by now. It was so hot watching Jisung control himself, trying so hard to be good. His own cock was aching. Seungmin didn't say a word, he just let go, poured a lot of lube around his cock, taking his glasses off before slamming into Jisung.

They both moaned, Jisung's body slamming into the door, his cock brushing against his stomach and the rough door. Seungmin placed his hands on Jisung's hips before pulling him off the door and starting pounding into him, digging his cock in him as much as he could. Jisung was already on his tippy-toes while his whole torso was leaning on the door. Tears ran down his face again from feeling too much.

"God-daddy, it's so good.." Jisung says before whimpering, feeling his hole get stretched from the other's cock. He takes in Seungmin's grunts and groans every time he pushes deep in him.

"Baby, you're so tight." Seungmin moaned out, grinding into him, circling his hips. Jisung hums, but then he stops when he hears voices outside. Seungmin was quick to take action and he pushed three clean fingers in his mouth as he started thrusting again. Jisung closed his eyes, drooling all over his fingers. The doorknob jiggled, but instead of stopping, they both silently moaned, Seungmin speeding up. "It's locked." They heard.

Jisung whimpered around his fingers when Seungmin jerks him off again with his lube covered hand. "How? I thought Seungmin would be here." The other student says. Seungmin bites into Jisung's skin as he groans quietly, feeling himself get closer when Jisung clenches around him.

"Maybe he went out for a bit." They hear once again. Jisung was shaking and nearing his climax, he reached back and taps Seungmin's waist to warn him. But Seungmin didn't stop, instead, he sped up. Jisung's eyes widened, eyes looking up at the ceiling while Seungmin continued to mercilessly fuck into him.

"Let's come back when he's here." They hear them leave and Seungmin finally takes his fingers out of Jisung's mouth and smacks his ass. "Cum for daddy." Seungmin grunted out. "You earned it." He adds and Jisung lets out the loudest and most porn-like moan he has ever let out while cumming around Seungmin’s hand and on the door. Jisung was squirming and trying to pull away from Seungmin's powerful thrusts, but he couldn't escape. He kept cumming, squirting every last drop while his body shook.

Seungmin pulls off, turning Jisung around and making him kneel. He pushed his cock in his mouth as he used it. His thrusts were quick and deep, it was only a matter of seconds until he came down his throat. Seungmin thrust his cum deeper in his throat as he groaned loudly, slowing down. Jisung, still in cloud-9, tried to swallow, but he gagged, spilling some out from his mouth. Seungmin moans when he pulls off, placing a hand on Jisung's cheek. "Show me." He says and Jisung opens his mouth, looking up at him. 

Seungmin smiles when he sees the mess he made. "Will you be a good boy for me now?" He asked and Jisung, who was still fucked out, nodded his head, swallowing the salty cum in his mouth. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up." Seungmin said. He helped Jisung clean up, wiping the lube off his ass. "Sorry." Seungmin would mutter when Jisung flinched from being sensitive. He wiped the cum and drool on his lips and chin with the tissue he had in his bag.

Jisung's mind was still floating when Seungmin dressed him up. Seungmin, after dressing up himself, pulled him to the sofa that was in the spacious storage. Seungmin sits first, spreading his legs and pulling Jisung between him. Jisung's back on his chest, Seungmin cuddled him. "What the fuck?" Jisung finally whispered and Seungmin chuckled. "What?" He asked like he didn't just fuck the daylights out of him. "How.. how do you switch from that to this?" Jisung asked, staring into space and Seungmin sighs, kissing the hickey on his neck. "Everyone needs aftercare." He said.

"Was it good?" Seungmin asked and Jisung gulps, nodding his head shyly. Seungmin was proud that he turned this cocky fuck boy into his submissive baby. "We can do it again." He said, biting on Jisung's burning ears. "But only if you stop bothering me when I'm studying." He added and Jisung squeezed his arm that was around his stomach. He liked that. He _really_ liked that. "O-okay." He said and Seungmin grins, kissing his exposed shoulder. "Okay. Rest for a bit. I'll wake you up when we have to go." He said.

They left the storage room ten minutes later, they walked past the two students on the way out and they stood in shock to see Jisung all marked up on his exposed shoulder and they could see a bit on his neck. Seungmin walked proudly beside him. Jisung was embarrassed, but he liked it. Then it continued, Jisung asked Seungmin to tutor him and they end up fucking on Jisung's bed and Seungmin started asking him for "help" in the storage room a whole lot. The other students noticed the slight change between them and guessed that they were messing around.

It was only confirmed when they saw them walk out the same place with Jisung all marked up with a dazed look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
